Unleashed: Lost Memories
by Celestia Ruby Calhoun
Summary: A twisted spell inverts two worlds and Link find himself under a curse as Robitinik's new plan breaks Earth apart, releasing a dark force. But it seems his new friend's memories aren't the only thing missing and Emma and Dark Gaia not the only enemies to face, as he follow the Rebels' trail to fix a machine that holds more than life wants these lost souls to believe
1. Broken and Lost

**This story is parallel to Ocarina of Time: Broken Codes and follows Sonic Unleashed with some extra things. I couldn't get actual Zelda characters to substitute the Sonic ones for this story, except for Link and Ruto as Sonic and Amy, I got two OCs as Tails and to replace Eggman and a GC as Professor Pickle, mostly other characters were kept as they are, it includes Chip, but some other Zelda characters plays special new roles. Different from BC, the dialogues weren't modified to fit the character so it may e the characters actually feel a little OOC, like mostly parodies goes and locations weren't changed as well. The beginning of the chapter is the same scane as in Broken Codes ot so much modified but a little was cut down from the original.**

 **This story is part of a series.** **I plan on having eight stories, four for Legend of Zelda and four for Sonic. For thelast I decided myself for Unleashed, Colors and Sonic and the Black Knight, maybe the last one will be Generations, but I'm not sure so I'm open to suggestions.**

 **I don't own Sonic or Legend of Zelda, I jus own Cloud, Emma and Skie.**

* * *

 _"_ _Mix and twist, separate and change,_

 _Erase the memory, redo the history,"_

The words were whispered in the darkness, the glow of a black jewel that was moving slight not enough to reveal it's owner.

 _"_ _Bewitching the mind and the heart,_

 _The lost past will be their arrest."_

Footsteps echoed in the dark and another voice was heard:

 _"_ _chaos and order a balance complete,_

 _Seven jewels a path release,"_

A blue light appeared, but just as the black gem's light didn't illuminate the person who carried it, as if it were invisible

 _"_ _The heroin awaken in the lost forest,_

 _A hero in a new world under a curse walks."_

The first voice's owner laughed.

" _But with the lost guardian and the Prince of Destiny,_

 _Pirates awaken will bring your downfall._ "

"Do you really think yourself able to fight my curse, young one?"

The second figure smiled in the dark.

"You know the story... can't change it against the power of a Guardian."

 _Frozen the world 'till the spell is broken_ _  
_ _Break the soul so my light can shine!"_

The fist figure smiled back.

"Let's see so."

The two lights shot to the sky, mixing blue and black, they shoot towards the younger figure, who did no movement to avoid it, the light around her turned white, she growled under the shattering pain and felt the light electricity before everything turned into a black void.

 **-KK- -KK-**

Link entered the launcher his friend and engineer, a young cyborg fox just finished. The green hedgehog smiled to his friend and gave him a thumb up.

"Nice work, buddy!"

"Well, be careful now." The red fox warned, taking his place on the control panel. "I don't know where I got this signal from and we don't know what actually Robotik's plan is, but she has an army just around the planet so stop her before she causes any big damage. Are you with the emeralds?"

"Sure." Link replied. Sometimes Cloud was just too careful.

"Remember; just use them in an emergency. I won't wait you here, but we meet up when you come back."

Link nodded, even through Cloud couldn't see him. He was ready for a mission once more, he had no idea since when he and his friends had been against the young mad scientist, Emma Robotik, but it was since they meet, with her always aiming world domination and him, always the hero, saving the world again and again.

No one could blame the girl for not being persistent. The boy chuckled at the thought. And, in the end, he actually liked the adrenaline filled adventures that it brought, like the beautiful view of space he did get being launched through it. He'd been there before, his nemesis seemed to have a special liking for the space as well, lunar bases and spaceships were usual battlefields for them now, but that fleet particularly… Luckily he could breathe in there, different from humans, made everything so mush easy. Mostly would say he didn't get his time to acknowledge the environment, but he actually did, even on top speed.

 **-KK- -KK-**

The girl twisted the ring in her left arm with an evil smirk, that was the time she's been waiting for too long now. Looking at Earth not far away, stars refleting in her dark glasses, she took off the accessory and threw it to a dark corner of the ship. She didn't need lucky, as much as she didn't need the one who gave her that. She laughed it off and soon got herself laughing like the mad scientist she was known as.

But then a few alarms went on. Slight surprised, she looked for the source of the disturbance. Something had landed right on the mother ship, smoke blurting the figure for a moment, but it rose up, proudly and confident and she actually noticed it was a hedgehog and just one would be crazy enough to actually face her like that...

No matter, she was expecting it do happen, waiting him to come... He always did.

The alarms had activated the ship's defense. Link saw the robots being sent after him, but kept a confident smirk and pulled out his sword. Not that he actually needed that, but for some reason he liked the fighting style. All the ship's weapons aimed at him, but not even it was a problem.

"Fire!" Emma ordered, even though she knew it had never been enough against that particular menace.

Link saw it all coming and ran, faster than anyone could even keep up with, dodging the shoots with easy and building his speed and power, throwing himself against the robots in a spin dash, hiring them like a pinball ball. Past them was a large one, but the young hedgehog kept running, slid under the robot's first attack and,

He circled the robot that, unable to accompany him lost his balance. There was no match for Link's speed, robots and weapons exploding in his wake.

"If you want it done, do it yourself." Emma got tired of watching and ran to her fight robot, landing before her little enemy and quickly firing at him. Link dodged with inhuman agility and hit the big, doing no big harm to both. The boy ran as the girl launched a set of missiles towards him while shooting, nothing fast enough to him as he entered a tunnel.

"You're not getting away!" The young scientist shouted, launching one of her robot's stretching arms after Link.

The boy saw the missiles exploding after him, but all the smoke and fire didn't give him the chance to see the massive metallic hand before it was near enough to grab him.

Link tried to get himself out, but the grip was too strong as mostly of his powers came through his speed, his sword lost somewhere in the tunnel, but as he looked to the girl inside the robot he smirked. She's gotten him, but he still had a trick or two.

Closing his eyes and concentrating, he was able to summon the power of the Chaos Emeralds Cloud and he had finally managed to gather.

The seven colored, diamond-like jewels appeared floating around him.

"What?" That one got the girl by surprise. She didn't expect Link to have gotten all the emeralds while she was working on this new plan and less of him bringing them there.

The hedgehog absorbed the power, his fur changing from blue to yellow and the fire-like power around him causing the hand grabbing him, and the other that made a movement to join the first, to explode. Now flying and full of power, the boy crossed the robot, destroying the rest of it.

"Uh oh!" Emma released her capsule from the broken machine as Link made a turn towards her and flew away through the ship's tunnel, doors closing after her, nothing a barrier to Link and the power of the emeralds. The whole ship destroyed after their exit, the scientist flew towards what looked like a space station, Link following close behind, destroying all ships on his way.

The entrance was a tight fit in her hurry, the ball-like capsule hitting everywhere, until it hit the wrong way, causing the glass hatch to open and send her flying inside the room just as Link broke his way inside.

"L-Link!" She was caught, he had all the chaos power and she had no more useful weapons inside the station. "I'm sorry! But you can't blame me for the way I was raised, really! L-look go easy on me! I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear! Just give me a chance!" Emma begged.

Link wasn't expecting that, it didn't look anything like the Emma Robotinik he knew, but the boy didn't let it disturb him.

"Well, this is new. Showing remorse, Hothead? If you was a good girl and played nice, I wouldn't have to break all your toys." He joked.

But Emma smirked to herself, grabbing a device she's been bidding. On, all her plan was going on perfectly!

"Gotcha!" She pressed the red button, the hidden machine activating itself all around the hedgehog. Of course she didn't expect it, Link always managed to ruin every plan she came up, but now she had him exactly where she wanted.

He noticed the trap and tried to run but it was too late already, the force field pulling him to the center of the machine, too strong to him to fight. The girl laughed maniacally as the lasers on the roof fired at him. Link still tried to struggle, but got separate from the emeralds' power.

The space station was actually a giant cannon that began to get ready to fire the machine now using the power of the stones.

"On, I've waited a long time for this!" Emma laughed to herself, taking her place over the control panel and activating the cannon, the purple energy Ray being sent down, straight to Earth, it's energy causing the planet to break apart.

"Wow!" The girl exclaimed as a monster of pure energy began to rise from inside it. But the energy went the two ways, the cannon energy went down and as the monster began to rise, part of it's energy went up. Emma didn't noticed, too impressed with her accomplishments, but Link, already weak from the sudden break of power and the machines that caused it and still in the center of the Cannon's energy core, began to feel it although he couldn't see the effects as his body changed.

His hands grew to the point of ripping through his gloves, arms growing muscular, his fur covered arms and belly now, getting thicker and darker with a little of white on the tip of his quills, around his wrists and on his belly, nails turned into claws, teeth into fangs... He let out a loud roar, so did the monster and the machine finally went off, the emeralds falling to the ground as soon as the energy let them go, dark and lifeless.

"Success! A brilliant success!" Emma exclaimed. "It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold! The entity that was sealed within the planet has awakened. Now I just need to harness its power and my dreams will finally come to be true!"

"You've really... Gone and done it this time, Egghead!" Link couldn't help to point. He'd never let the girl go so far with a plan like that, and breaking the planet apart...

The boy failed to notice the change in his voice's tone and his own humor, usually cool and now with a bit of unusual anger.

Her attention turned to the hedgehog but didn't looked surprised or anything.

"Ahh, Link. That's a good look for you. Festive!" She said with an evil smile. "So long, friend!" A glass hatch protected her as one of the windows opened, the outside force sucking Link and the emeralds, the boy tried to hold on, but even with his new claws he quickly lost his grip, in a deadly fall towards earth.

As he fell, the monster turned into purple mist that began to spread all over the planet.

 **-KK- -KK-**

Link's fall was cut meters above an island by a green energy shield, but it quickly disappeared, still with enough space for a hard fall, not enough to get him actually hurt, but falling face first the boy got a little stuck. The now dark jewels fell all around him, so did a golden object that rolled a little far away.

Link pushed himself from the ground, a little confused about the shield.

"What the heck is going on?" He looked around, no idea where he actually was for now, but he wasn't alone. Besides the lifeless emeralds, there was someone on the ground, apparently unconscious, but could be sleeping. The creature was little, had dark red and white fur, fairy-like wings and a necklace with a green stone.

Link cautiously grabbed him but the little being didn't react.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" He called. The creature mumbled in his sleep, a good life sign. "Hey! Pull yourself together!" The hedgehog shook him to wake him up.

And he woke up slowly, at first surprised add the scared to see Link. He struggled until getting himself free and ran away, hiding behind a nearby stone.

"Don't eat me! I taste bad!"

Eat him? The little guy should have hit his head pretty hard as well. He sure fell from space just now, but certainly didn't look that bad, right?

"You okay?" Link asked slight concerned. What was really going on? "Nothing broken?"

The little guy looked back at him from behind the rock, but seemed to decide he wasn't a menance and flew near.

"Oh, I'm just fine! Thanks for asking, Mister Monster Guy!"

"Mister... Monster Guy?" Link looked around, hopping to see someone else around, but they were the only ones there. Just them he noticed his hands, then quickly the rest of the changes. "Looks like things have gotten pretty ugly." What had just happened?

"Yeah! Look at those teeth! And those claws!" The little guy commented, circling him. "What's your name anyway?"

"I'm Link. Link the Hedgehog. And you are?"

"Huh?" The little guy thought for a moment but found nothing, he begun to get worried. "Hmmmm. Huh? What IS my name?" For some strange reason he had no idea. "AHHH! I don't know!" He began to run around, worried and scared. "I can't remember!"

"What, you forgot who you are?" And Link thought he was on a bad situation with the strange transformation.

"Yup. I remember something falling from the sky... And everything just going all white... And then nothing! I can't remember a thing past that!" No memories of anything, no name and no past. Who was him and why was him there?

Link began to get a little worried as well, but for a different reason.

"Uh oh, did I fall on him?" The boy asked himself.

"Oh, MAN, what am I gonna do?!" The memoryless guy was mostly talking to himself now, getting desesperate. "What CAN I do? Where do I go from here!" He had not even idea where he was. "What'll I..." He stopped, just noticing something he thought more important than his lack of memory. "Oof, I'm hungry."

He fell, but Link caught him.

"Hey, don't worry! I'll help you get your memory back." The hedgehog assured, it was the mostly he could do.

"Really? You mean it?" The little guy looked up at him, expectantly, then flew to his head.

"Absolutely! I'm sure we'll find somebody who knows you if we look around."

"Oh, thank you!" The little one flew again. "You're the best, Mister Monster Gu... I mean, Link the Hedgehog!"

It looked like he'd made a new friend; no surprise from what his memories told him and mostly of his friends needed his help at first or began as enemies. They highfived and his winged friend began to fly around happily.

Link was the one to notice the light and turned back towards the sea, where he could see the sun rising. A so beautiful view, but it came with a strange feeling and a brighter light and a surprise: he turned back to normal.

"Whoa." His flying friend exclaimed amazed. "That was amazing!"

Link was still surprised and confuse but, hey, he had nothing to complain about. It was just about time to them to get back to the city, have something for a breakfast and see what they could find out about his new friend. Then the sunlight made him see something else, a golden shine... Walking up to it, he found a ring-like bracelet slight hiden in the grass. As he took it up, the rig glowed blue, then a darker shade, finally going back to it's golden color.

"Wow! What is it?"

"I don't know." Link replied, but put the brcelet on. Maybe he could aso find someone who had lost or at least knew what was that as well. Picking up the Chaos Emeralds, they were really ready to depart now.

* * *

 **For last notes, Emma was an acidental character, well, not exactly, but the name wasn't to be Emma Robotinik, the first name was choosen ramdomly, but the last was an error, as I began to correct the chapter I noticed it and decided to keep, adding a few points, I don't know where it will led but I feel it's okay.**


	2. First Day

**This fic's settings are going better than Broken Codes, but I think it's because it has less important people and mostly them and the places don't have that many changes. It's just going a little slow because I need to keep up with the original Unleashed scenes and my Tablet's battery don't last too long and my cellphone too small to this work.**

 **Thanks to all my readers, specially for the one who reviewed, it means a lot to me.**

 **I don't own Legend of Zelda or Sonic, neither any GC or MC that may come up, like the android. I won't say I own Jason as well, because not even I decided who he true is from the original universe, but I do own Skye and Cloud.**

* * *

Just running through the fields back to the city made Link feel everything back to normal. His little friend was impressed by his unusual speed, even if the hedgehog wasn't at the max of his power, and the boy impressed he could actually keep up with him, it wasn't everyone who could. It was good so Link hadn't to carry him around, even if it wasn't a difficult task, but would feel too awkward.

They found a few of Emma's robots on the way, but they looked like left of an old series as they were red instead of the usual blue ones Link was used to fight. Maybe the girl just wanted to get rid of them but, knowing her, they were after something.

They slowed down walking into the city. Apotos, as far as Link could remember, a seaside city, that particular isle was known by its windmills. The city was mostly painted with and blue and had towers around with bells that easy announced any storm coming up.

The boy took the emeralds he brought along and looked at them. He'd used the emeralds' power to stop, not just Robotnik's plans, but sometimes even a few bigger threats, as far as he could remember, but he'd never seen anything drain their energy like that.

Playing with a pair of them like a juggler, the hedgehog wondered where Cloud should be. The fox promised to meet him, but they hadn't talked about any meeting spot. His young friend would like to examine the whole situation and probably could be the help he needed. But, while it, he would focus on helping his new friend.

"What do you figure THAT was all about?" He asked aloud. "The hair, and those arms and..." Nothing like that had ever happened. "And look at the Chaos Emeralds." Yeah, Cloud would surely want to know about all that.

"So is this what you usually look like?" His friend asked, flying in front of him.

"Yeah, this is the REAL me! Pretty cool, huh?" The hedgehog presented, proudly. But there was no one hearing anymore. "Huh? Where'd you go?"

His friend wasn't that far, in front of an ice cream stall, where its vendor prepared a big sundae.

"Looks good, don't it?" The man asked the little guy, who nodded, happily. "That there Chocolate Chipped Cream Sundae Supreme is the pride of the city! The whole world can come tumbling down, but they'll still line up for a taste!" It was clear he was enjoying just the look of it and this made the vendor happy.

"Hey! What about your memories?" Link yelled from afar, waving, but this made no effect.

"Chocolate chip... sundae... supreeeeme!"

"Ha ha, you said it! Enjoy it, kiddo. Satisfaction guaranteed! If you don't love it, you get your money back!" The vendor said, waving the ice cream in front of the little boy.

"HEY!" Link shouted again.

"Oh, I looooove it!"

The young hedgehog finally gave up and walked up to them, looking up for a little of money he was always sure to have at hand.

"We'll take two, please." He said to the vendor. Ice cream sounded good enough for a breakfast in a sunny morning.

"Mmmm-mm! Wow, this chip-whatever stuff is great!" His friend exclaimed as the two walked away, the ice cream looked almost bigger than him, but that didn't seem to be a problem.

"If you say so…" It was good enough, but Link was far from saying that much about an ice cream, but if it made his friend happy, less distracted and maybe more helping, he wasn't one to complain. "How about you give me a hand and help look for somebody who knows you, Chip?"

"Chip?" He stopped, surprised

 **"** Gotta call you something, don't I?" He'd taken a time to actually think of it, but the problem just came up to the green hedgehog. And since the little guy loved so much that kind of ice cream… "Whaddya think?"

"Yeah! Chip... Chip! I love it! Yum!" Chip replied, flying around happily.

"Now what do you say we start asking around and see if anybody here knows you?"

 **"** Okay!"

The two began to make their way up the street, when they heard music coming from nearby and a few kids ran past them, together with a few other people. The duo followed the commotion to find a crowd gathered in another little plaza, a few streets ahead. In the center, sitting on a fence, there was a boy playing bongo drums but that only served as accompaniment to a mobian girl, singing and dancing. She looked mostly a white wolf, but her fur had black stripes like a tiger and she had a shorter muzzle than the usual wolves. Her top looked almost invisible as it was as white as her fur, besides it she wore a little green skirt and a shells' anklet.

Shaking his head, Link turned away.

"C'mon!" He called his friend. "Let's continue."

But a glow caught his attention and he looked down at his arm to see the ring-bracelet had turned from gold to a light-blue color. As he looked back to the tigress, who stopped singing for a moment, a strip of water droplets surrounded her, the sun shining through them forming rainbows around, a perfect light show, but what caught his attention was the ring-bracelet she had, exactly as the one he found early and the exact same color.

"Wow!" Chip said at his side.

Link had to agree. If that was the usual illusion trick, she was surely good at it, if not, it was even more impressive.

Then her bracelet changed to a fiery orange and the boy saw his changing as well, as the water drops turned into fire and began to circle the girl, forming a big fire ring she began to play with around her tail. Then both rings changed to a deep blue with a little of gold, she threw the ring in the air and raised her hand in its direction, the fire ring burst off in colorful little stars, those that fell on her sticking in. The rings returned to the usual gold and the girl resumed the song.

As the song ended, and before she started another show, Link decided to approach. The bracelet was certainly from the girl, as the two react to each other. Finishing his ice cream he began pushing through the crowd but before he could do anything, the bracelets flashed in a slight transparent tone, the tigress jumped in the air and disappeared.

The crowd cheered, happy. Apparently were used to that kind of strange tricks... Maybe it was her routine to do dance and illusionism shows in the streets of the city.

But the boy who played for her hadn't disappeared, maybe he could return the bracelet.  
Link looked at Chip, not far away and approached the boy.

"Hey, friend! Who are you?" The boy asked, but didn't even look at him. He didn't look to be from the city and had a pirate look, with his shabby clothes and red bandanna holding his dark, messy hair.

"I'm Link the Hedgehog. Who are you and the tigress you was playing to?"

"Name's Jason, my friend. Why are you asking about Skye? You aren't from here, are you?"

"No. Where did you friend go?"

Jason laughed, then finally turned to face Link.

"You don't find Skye, it's her who find you. Anyway, she's not from the city and never stay for more than one or two presentations. And who are your friend?"

"He has lost his memory. You don't know anything, do you?"

"I would love to help, but I don't. But guess what? You surely will meet Skye soon, probably sooner than me. She has the gift of showing up were people needs help. Mind doing me a favor?"

Link thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Sure. What for?"

"If you find Skye, give it to her."

Jason handed the hedgehog a golden ring. It had two red stars on opposite sides and strange blue markings on the inside.

"She'd been hunting for these since morning. I think it has something to do with the earthquake. I heard the planet has broken apart. Do you know anything? There is something to do with Doctor Robotnik? "

"What do you know about Robotnik?"

"Nothing except for what falls in the news sometimes. But I've seen her around a few days ago, last time I saw Skye, in fact. You should watch your step around her. Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Link, and hope your friend recover his memories, but I have to go now. If I meet Skye before you, I tell her about you guys."

With that, he took his bike and walked away.

Something gave Link a light shock as he slipped the ring to his finger, even through his glove and Link thought he should know the reason, but the memories quickly flew away from his reach, faster than he could run. Something else was out of place besides the events of the morning...

Unknown of the duo, a girl sat on a roof not far away. She looked at the couple of rings in her left hand and ran a claw through the inside of one. It gave her a light shock, but she didn't mind and smirked to herself, s didn't know why, but felt it through the rings. Slipping them to her fingers and putting back her gloves, she knew now she was on the right trail.

But looking to the sky she saw something crossing it. Not big enough to be an airplane, too fast to be a bird...It surely was trouble. It was time to go.

 **-KK- -KK-**

With his speed, Link had ran more of the island than one usually would at lunch time, but with no luck. They'd asked everyone on the way, but no one seemed to know anything about Chip.

Something risked the sky at one point, but whatever it was passed by too fast.

They stopped to eat at Chip's request in a small cafe on the waterfront. They saw Jason in a small sailboat rounding the island, there was another boy in the boat, and looked like they were looking for something, maybe more rings.

"Hey, Link!" Chip called suddenly. The young hedgehog finally looked away from the sea and to his friend. "That girl back there, it was magic she was doing? How can she disappear like that?"

Magic, or just an illusion? It was hard to say. There was something about that rings, but what?

"I think we'll find out when we find her."

"Why do you need to find her? Is she your friend?"

"I think it was her who lost this bracelet, and Jason asked me to give her the ring too. Also… I don't know, but I feel something strange with her around, a feeling I'm missing something I should remember but… I just can't."

It was Chip who lost his memories, why was him so confuse?

"You didn't lost your memories too, did you?"

"No. Not all them, at least. But let's forget it. We…"

But he was interrupted as something crossed the plaza at top speed.

"What was that?" Chip asked.

"I don't know. Let's see!"

The duo quickly reached the flying projectile. It was a robot, of humanoid frame, resembling a young boy in a red and dark purple armor with a dark visor.

"Hey! Who are you?" Link shouted.

But the robot didn't reply. It certainly was a trap, but Link was sure he could catch it before it reached its destination.

The race for the city wasn't nearly as quiet as the way up there. With the droid launching obstacles on his way all time. It was fast in its jets, but not fast enough, the young hedgehog was sure it was one of Emma's new projects.

Suddenly, Link saw an opportunity to get him. Reaching for the roofs, the hedgehog accelerated, his enemy was in a low flight, what made everything even easier.

He jumped, but the robot changed direction, flying up to the sky, leaving Link in a free fall, straight to the sea below, when he did remember an important detail: he couldn't swim!

"Link!" Chip shouted and flew to save him, but was too small to fight gravity.

It were actions of mere seconds before the hedgehog felt a thin patch of solid ground under his feet.

"What?"

Looking down, he saw a strange, glowing, blue rail forming ahead, following the still flying robot and connecting to the other island. And looking at his arm, he saw the ring-bracelet was a mix of red and blue and glowing as well.

"Wow!" Chip exclaimed. "So, is this what this thing does?"

"It seems so. Let's get him!"

The chase went from a second island to a third and through the city again, this time the robot was more trying to lose them.

But Link was used to races like this. He saw an opportunity for a shortcut and finally hit his fleeing enemy. To his surprise, the android stood up, looking like it hadn't taken any damage.

Link wanted to have a power ring at hand right now. It had Robotnik's crest on his chest. Few of her machines carried her crest, but when t did, it wasn't a good sign.

Link dodged a comet punch and launched himself in a spin attack against his enemy, but the robot was quick to dodge and hit him, launching the hedgehog towards a nearby windmill. But Link was quick to recover and used the wall as support for an even more powerful attack, this time hit the target.

The robot stumbled backwards but fired another comet punch with no success again. Then a set of little guns pointed around his wrist and he began to fire. Link ran and tried to attack again, the robot dodged and began to attack him with karate blows.

Link was quick enough not to be hit, but didn't get any space to attack, the he ran, trying to get any advantage. Missiles were fired after him but they were no problem. Doing a sharp turn, the missiles were attracted towards its owner, who flew up and the missile exploded on the ground.

Link took advantage of the distraction and hit the robot again, dropping him to the ground, this time electrical sparks and a little of smoke began to fly from his back.

Seeing the damage, the robot flew again, a little shaky, this time Link let him go. Something flashed on the floor and the hedgehog noticed it was another ring, a crystal one, with blue stars and green markings inside.

It was probably what the robot came after and it didn't notice the jewel had fallen during the battle. Emma wouldn't be happy about it.

Looking through it, Link thought to see a young human boy not far away, working on a strange looking machine, but there was no one except for them in the fields. He took off the gold ring and decided it was better not to walk with them at hand like that. If Emma was after them, they were important and probably dangerous.

"That guy was though." Chip said. "But you sure showed him, Link! That was so cool!"

"It was nothing. Let's get back to the city now." He sure would be back, but that would be a fight for another time.

"Can we have something else to eat on the way? I'm hungry again!"

Link shook his head and laughed.

"Sure."


	3. Rebels Live

**First chapter is the settings chapter, but it was last chapter which was hard to adapt. This one felt much more natural...**

 **There is just two things I regret in this whole series: having choosen Unleashed as my beginning's Sonic game, but no other game would fit with the Chaos Drivers. And Skye's design, I still think it fits her past story, still I can't help feeling its wrong somehow...**

 **Never thought Lost Memories would flow easier than Broken Codes, since Zelda's world looked easier to skip over or addapt game-like settings, because Sonic's had more of them, but it did and I have two more chapters of this story while the other is just at it's first chapter.**

 **I don't own Sonic or Legend of Zelda, its characters and locations, I just own Skye, Cloud and slight Emma.**

* * *

The sun was setting when the duo walked back into the ice cream plaza. It had been an agitated day, but no more incidents happened after lunch.

There were just a few people on the streets now and the lamps began to lit up. The two had no idea where to go for the night, so they were going back to the point where they began.

"Still no luck finding anyone who knows me." Chip said, all his animation from the morning gone. He was beginning to get hopeless again.

But Link always had hope. He was accustomed to little moments where things went out of control and seemed hopeless ... He always found a way.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe your memory'll come back on its own." He believe his own lost thoughts would come back, at least Saria always said they did, that was why he wasn't worried. "Remember anything yet?"

Chip thought for a few seconds, but got nothing.

"Mmm... Nope!"

"Oh, well."

Link looked up at the rising and full moon and the starry sky, trying to think something else, a way to help his friend. The last lights of the day quickly fading away and setting that part of the world in the usual darkness of the night as the two friends watched, lost in their own thoughts.

Suddenly, Link felt something strange, a kind of powerful energy pushing its way out, that made his mind cloudy and caused a slight pain. He couldn't see the ring-bracelet flashing between blue and gold and dark purple.

"Link?" Chip asked, a little worried. Was him all right?

Soon the energy was out, but he didn't feel okay yet, his mind was still strange and the hedgehog took a few deep breaths trying to recover, when surprisingly he heard Chip's voice.

"Whoooa, Mister Monster Guy is back!"

Link looked at himself to see his friend was right, he'd changed into that strange hedgewolf form again, just like last night.

"So, when the sun goes down, I turn into... This?" That was the only explanation why he changed back in the morning and now was like that again. It had something to do with the moonlight...

To his surprise, Skye's bracelet changed to fit his new form. It was silver now, with little spikes around, but almost hidden under his fur. His shoes changed as well, gaining a metal brand and spikes.

"Are you okay, Link?" It was his impression or he sounded a little angry? Maybe it was just the voice change.

"I'm fine..." At least with the pain gone and now he actually knew slight how it worked, he was fine enough. "I just need to be careful who sees me like this." Luckily few people stayed out at night.

But Chip's attention was attracted to somewhere else. Something else looked off that night. He flew past the hedgehog to get a better look, then called:

"Link! Link, look!"

"What is it?" Link looked back and tried to figure out what his flying friend was pointing out.

But Chip had already ran to the ice cream stall, the vendor from the morning was still there, but he didn't looked as cherry as in the morning. In fact, he looked sad and desperate at the point of crying.

"It's hopeless. The whole planet has split apart. We're doomed."

People didn't seem to mind during the day. Had the news just strike them now?

"Mister?" Chip called, but the man didn't seem to notice him, or to mind, actually. "Hey, Mister! Hey, don't cry!" There was still a Sundae Supreme on the stall, so Chip grabbed it. "Uhh... Ice cream! How about some more of this super tasty stuff?" He offered.

"What good is ice cream at a time like this?" The man asked.

Chip stepped back and lost his balance. He didn't fall, but same couldn't be said of the ice cream.

"Whoops!" Link tried to move as he noticed the incident. With his speed he could keep it from happening.

He did save the sundae, right, but not the way he expected. Instead of running for it, he just got his arm to stretch all the distance he still was from the stall and recoil back like it was elastic.

"L-Link?! Your arm just stretched!" Chip was as surprised as him.

"Weird..." The hedgewolf studied the situation and put the ice cream back in it's support, without even the need to move. "But it could be useful."

It looked like he'd lost his usual speed, it was good to know he still had a handy power if any surprise even came up. They always did. But was it another effect of the ring? Or was it part of his transformation?

Their attention was gotten back to the ice cream vendor as he began to cry again.

Link shrugged. He wasn't the strangest creature of the night, after all. What else could them do?

During all this, there another mar nearby watching. It was strange he said nothing, so Link decided to approach.

"Uh... Hello!" He tried, not sure of people's reaction to his transformation.

As far as he could remember, he'd meet the elder in the morning.

"Um? You look... Well, you present quite a frightening visage. Not that it matters. With the world in a mess, the planet splitting... What really matters? Oh, who cares?!"

The boy sighed. What was up with these people that night?

"Are you all right?!"

"It's not a matter of me being all right or not. Even that does not hold any importance anymore."

Yeah, he sure wasn't the strangest creature of the night. Was the entire city like that?

Deciding to check up, he approached someone else.

"Good night!" He changed his approach. The woman looked at him a little startled, but that was all.

"Oh, my, my, my! A-are you the gentleman I meet early today?" At least she seemed to recognize him through all the changes, that was a good point.

"Yes, madam."

"I knew it! Yes, I remember your little friend. Good evening to you both. How are you doing?"

"Just fine." The due replied. It seems it wasn't the whole city that was strange.

"Which reminds me... I saw a two-tailed fox fly past, heading toward the upper part of the city. He wouldn't be a friend of yours, would he? He was in a terrible hurry."

Two-tailed fox? That surely was Cloud. So he was in the city?

"He is. Thanks' madam, we'll try to catch up with him.

"Why didn't we meet your friend before, Link?" Chip asked.

"Cloud and I got separate ways last night. Hope he don't get into any trouble, but that will be hard with Robotinik's patrol, if it's still around."

"Who is Robotinik?"

"A young mad scientist. She sure means trouble. Where now?

Upper city... That wasn't that big of a trail to follow. Reaching the area where he meet Skye, he had to stop and, with no idea where to go. He approached an old couple to ask for information.

"Excuse me. Did you see a two-tailed fox fly past here?"

"Two-tailed fox? He has big, bushy tails swingin' all around, a mechanic arm and strange earphones? He was right here just a minute ago." The man replied.

"Did you see where he go?"

"Through the bridge. He seemed to be in a hurry."

"Thanks."

Not a little ahead they caught a glimpse of the little fox flying ahead. Link tried to call for his friend, but they were too far away from each other, so the hedgehog ran after him, but didn't take too much time to lost him again.

It was Chip who spot Cloud once again.

"Your friend went off that way, Link. Quick, let's go after him!"

There was something different ... One night race style was quieter than he was used due to loss of his super speed, but the night air was something different, a certain energy ... For some reason he felt naturally comfortable with it. Maybe it was the effect of transformation.

"I know it is night, but this city feels so empty..." Chip said.

And it was made clear why. Toward them ran a group of humanoid, chameleon-like creatures. They were a mix of blackish blue and glowing cyan in color, with purple markings and carried a cloud of purple smoke around them.

They weren't creations of Emma Robotnik, he was sure, but where they had come from then?

"Uwagh! These things over there are kinda scary! What are them?" Chip asked, a little frightened.

"I don't know. But we won't let them around the city."

Link hadn't his usual speed now, but still got his reflexes as they usually were. He dodged the first attack, then pulled Chip away from the second and also dodged a third.

"That was a close. Thanks, Link."  
The creatures weren't the trained fighters like the android from early, not even as fast as it, but they were strong and mostly threw punches in their direction with their extendable arms, but by the way the impulse pushed them forward, they couldn't reach as far as Link knew he could.

"So it's how you want to play?" The hedgehog muttered. As he dodged a new attack wave, it was his time to attack back. Three punches in a row took off the first creature, back to the darkness from where it came, his claws sliced easily through the second one. The third still tried to attack, but Link stooped it on it's track and, in a impulse of energy he didn't know he had, lifted it more easily than he thought and threw it against a far away wall.

Good news: The monsters were gone. Bad news: They'd lost Cloud again. Strange news: He felt so natural to that new style of battle and the night run itself like he wasn't mere minutes ago.

He could feel a kind of energy building up instead of lack of it because of the battle and he could feel something... Link sniffed the air, a little confused but guided by something like a kind of instinct... He knew where his friend did go, and something told him someone was following them, but this someone was nowhere to be seen. He looked at the bracelet, but it kept the silver color.

The world seemed to back to normal after that. He tried to talk to a few people on his way, just to be sure they were following the right patch, but mostly got out of scene before he approached, all the others were startled and a little nervous around him, even the few rare ones who did recognize him from early and mostly of these because of Chip. It was a little frustrating!

Soon the city began to get empty again and didn't take too much to a new group of monsters to appear, this one much bigger than the first and composed mostly by little green, dinosaur-like creatures.

A few streets ahead another group of the dark creatures were already busy, fighting a boy. His messy, dark hair made him look like Jason at first, but he was paler, his hair shorter and his eyes were brown instead of green.

He was a good fighter, but his attacks did no effect against the monsters. Link ran to them and quickly destroyed the enemies. The boy rested against the nearby wall.

"Thanks, friend." He muttered.

"No problem. But I thought these things didn't attack people."

"They usually don't. Not this way... But then she came..."

"She?"

The raven-haired boy pointed to another wall in a shadowy corner. The hedgehog approached to see a painting contrasting with the white city. A black fiery heart, with a purple mark of claws in the center and a metal frame. Over it was written Rebels Live in bright red. Over it was a curious shadow in the shape of a cloud raining.

"She'd been painting these all around during the night. I saw her and we argued... As the creatures came she set a curse to them to attack me."

"Who?" Chip asked, flying between them.

"The Huntress. A mysterious creature of the night. She's evil and dangerous..." While saying it, the boy began to walk back and, when the other two looked back, he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Chip flew around, but there was no sign of the strange boy anywhere.

"If he's smart, home." Link touched the painting. It looked familiar, but he couldn't say why or from where.

"Help!" Someone called somewhere near. The boy wasn't the only one lost in that strange night.

 **-KK- -KK-**

Cloud had been investigating the mystery behind the planet breaking apart since morning. He'd headed for Apotos before sunset after getting a few directions from a curious redhead girl. She'd said to him to follow the Rebels' trail if he wanted answers and given him a strange treasure map he couldn't read, then pointed his search to the white city and towards a place she said a friend of her lived who studied events like that.

The red fox let the map aside and ignored the Rebels' tip as he couldn't understand it. But following the girl's directions he ended up in an empty place, no peoples or houses around to ask. He thought about going back when he saw, shinning in the moonlight, a big painting on the floor written Rebels Live. It looked familiar, but before he could really remember it, he heard a sound of heavy footsteps and a group of shadowy creatures began to surround him. One of them was as tall as the walls around and carried a heavy-looking club. Even the others were taller than him. They surely weren't friendly and he had nowhere to run.

"Whoa, hey! Settle down, guys! C'mon!" He tried to reason with them, but as the creatures looked like they weren't going to hear, he twisted his tails and flew away. "H-heeelp!" He shouted, not sure if he could get away, depending on the creatures' disposition to follow him.

Oh, he really wanted Link to be there now!

But they didn't follow him, so Cloud hid himself. He sure was scared of the strange new enemies, but for this same reason he was greatly curious to see what they were doing.

It had something to do with the painting? Maybe another of Robotnik's plans? Had it something to do with what happened to the planet? Anyway, any information would be useful.

He hadn't to wait for too long as something or someone came running from the road. It was strange because the creature dashed on all fours and had a glowing blue aura.

 **-KK- -KK-**

Link didn't know where the energy did came from, but he'd been feeling it building up since his first battle, and hearing his best friend crying for help was enough to him.

He had no idea how he ended going all wild like that, but found out running on all fours was a lot faster than that usual night speed, although not as fast as his day speed.

Ignoring the number of the enemies or how big one of them was, he threw himself against the group, the bigger one first. Its jump caused a wave of energy that knocked out mostly of the other creatures, but Link jumped out of reach and continued to attack. The second wave energy hit him, causing a slight paralyzing effect, but the recovery was quick enough, before the massive creature could reach him.

Link dodged the swing of its club, jumping, the next punch hit direct the creature's eye. Still on impulse of the jump, he hit the enemy's head and, landing back to the ground, he quickly grabbed the stunned monster with surprising easy and threw it with all his force on the ground.

The extra energy was gone by now but, after it was quick to destroy the remaining monsters.

"Hey, Cloud," he called his friend.

"Link?!" Cloud couldn't believe. It sounded like his friend, but even his voice sounded somewhat off. And it was too dark to see more than a dark outline of the mobian in the plaza. He looked somewhat like Link and, at the same time didn't...

But the clouds covering the moon quickly passed by, giving way to a little more light, at the same time his mysterious savior turned to face him.

"What are you doing out here?" Link asked. Cloud wasn't the bravest of his friends and surely not a night person.

"Link..." Who else would come after him at that time of the night? Is that really you?" He approached flying. From near, he could recognize a little more of his friend through that strange form. "That's a new look. What happened?" Last time he'd seen him was the night before and he looked okay. Of course it was before he went to fight Emma, still something like that had never happened before.

"You know me. Never a dull moment." Okay, that wasn't exactly a response, but he would tell his friend the entire story later.

Seeing the area clean, Chip jumped to the ground and approached Cloud.

"Want some chocolate?" He offered.

The little fox had no idea where he did take the chocolate bar from, but it wasn't like they all did strange things sometimes...

"Uh, thanks." He heisted, but accepted. Refusing chocolate was something that just didn't compute in his mind.

As the trio walked outside the city, Link not even tried to resume the events since last time they'd seen each other. Cloud was the only one who would take his time like that, anyway. He showed the emeralds and the ring he'd found told him about his encounter with Chip; the battle with the android, Cloud said the redhead who he meet called Egg Droid series HH2014; Skye and Jason and the mysterious boy from early. As he mentioned the Rebels' Live painting, Cloud also told him about the girl and her tips and the painting on the ground Link didn't notice.

The two shared their stories until there was nothing left to say, with little interrupting from Chip. By the end, Cloud tried to put the pieces together to solve that mystery.

"Well, that's some story. I'll bet that means that you turning into... That..." He couldn't find a better word "and the planet breaking apart are somehow related. Now the ring you found... It's called a Chaos Ring. They have powers, but there is no registers of exactly what they can do. There are just three pairs in the whole world, but yours surely match Skye's. Paired rings match the same powers even away from each other and each power is defined by a color."

"I need to find Egghead and make she fix this, and FAST!" Link determined. Cloud saw how serious the situation was hearing his friend using that particular nickname.

"About that..." The little fox stopped his hedgehog friend, with a plan of his own. "I think I know someone who might know something about what's going on here."

"Oh, really?!" That was new after all he'd heard, especially for the fact Cloud hadn't looked for this friend of his right way after the events.

"Professor Hamada, over at Spagonia University." It was where he was heading to before making a stop and meeting that girl. "I came to this city to gather some data." And even if her directions were for nothing, he did get something. "If we add that to his research findings, we might be able to get to the bottom of all this."

"Spagonia? That's a continent over." He'd been there once, but had never seen the university or knew this professor. Still, there was a lost piece of memory he just couldn't put together, but was somehow connected to the Rebels' signs. "An easy jog, if the planet weren't broken."

"No problem!" They finally arrived at the point where Cloud had started his journey through the city, and where he'd left his traveling vehicle, a blue and red biplane. "My Torndo-1 will get us there is a flash. Let's get going!"

That sounded like a plan. Even if the planet wasn't broken, in that form Link would have to wait 'till dawn to a travel. A plane could easily get them over both problems.

"Leave it to you, Cloud! Let's get moving." He trusted his friend completely in the mechanical area and piloting skills.

But just before them departing, he saw his ring-bracelet turn from silver to sky-blue and, for the second time in the night, the Rebels' Live sign painted over a nearby windmill. Approaching, he saw a little crystal ring lying over a rock right under it. Surely it was a clue to something, but had a strange look of bad news... Just touching the ring give him the feeling they were going the right way, so he climbed the plane and they were ready to fly.

 **-KK- -KK-**

"She has been painting these all over the city." The robot said, showing the photos he'd taken of all the Rebels Live signs around Apotos. "I think she means it as a message."

Emma studied the paintings. She had a similar design in a wall of her fortress, not painted by the mysterious Huntress. Maybe it was herself who did the painting, but she wasn't sure. It had to have a meaning, but not even her genius mind was able to catch it.

"She's just a little rebel over what happened two nights ago. Or it can be a trail to someone... Where is she now?"

"She was last seen flying from Apotos, no registers of her destination yet. There was a second plane following not far. It's probably them."

"Yeah, because you let him get away." The girl twisted the ring in her hands nervously. Why she didn't learn yet? If she wanted something done, it was better to do by herself. 'Or get a rebel to do the work.' The phrase completed itself in her mind, with a vague memory of someone, but she lost it as fast as it began to come. "Prepare the Egg Cauldron!" She ordered.

"But you said…" The android began to say.

"What matters is what I'm saying now. I built you and I can destroy you. Do your job and no arguing!" She threatened.

With a quick salute, the robot leaves her alone. Putting her ring back, Emma looked over at her notebook. There was another of these paintings on the cover, but hers had a shadow that resembled a little monkey in the back. But it wasn't what she was looking for; her new ship needed a little fixing before launch. Some projects there didn't look to be hers, but once more the girl ignored that feeling. It didn't matter, anyway.

* * *

 **Hamada... It was a random reference, jut because I was working on Heroes Never Die and the name wouldn't let me alone, but I think it sounds good enough. I hadn't a character to the place, anyway. Comming up with a MC (I know I didn't explain it yet, the mirrors and everything, but I will, eventually) is easier and better than comming up with an OC (working on a crossworlds story also gives me some freedom to do some things) and I couldn't find a fitting Zelda character to the role (maybe there is one somewhere, but I know more Sonic games than Zelda ones, my knowledge on the later is resumed to the four games I'm using to the series, so my character list is now limited to Ocarina of Time), I'm open to any suggestion until next chapter.**


	4. The Code Hunter

Dawn had come and meet the boys still in the air. They had crossed more than half of the way by now. The day was cloudy, but not too much so they had good visibility.

"The Professor's just a hop and a skip with... What's that approaching? No, let me guess: Emma?" Cloud looked at the red points on the radar.

They knew well the sound of other airships approaching. Soon, a group of drones left the safety of a cloud and came into view.

"Yup! Here comes the parade!" The night had been too good with no signs of the Badniks, but Link knew it was coming soon, and he was right.

"I've got this one, Link!" Cloud assured. "Tornado... Battle Mode, engaged!" With just a press of a button, the plane changed itself from the simple biplane into a battle airship, faster and well equipped. "Hold on tight, Chip, it will be a turbulent flight." He warned.

"Link..."

"I got it." The green hedgehog didn't even wait for orders. He knew how the weapon system did work and that keeping the enemies away was upon him. They'd done that too many times by now. Of course not in Cloud's new plane, but not that new. Any approaching drone was quickly taken away, as well as their missiles.

Maneuvering through the battle took them slight out of the course sometimes and Cloud had to correct the direction. But they hadn't been hit when the drones ceased of coming. Not that their pace did return, soon they found out the reason as something bigger began to emerge from the clouds.

"What IS that thing?" Link asked, it hadn't appeared on the radars. But it could be just one thing... Another of Robotinik's inventions. That girl would never give up?

"So, you DID survive." Emma's voice came from the communicator. "I should have guessed. Well, prepare to be sunk!"

"C'mon, Emma. You was the one who said it wasn't complete yet." Her android tried to reason.

"Oh, shut up." The girl gave him a deadly glare from behind her dark glasses. Now even her own inventions wanted to discuss about her decisions and her own knowledge of her own machines?

"At least be careful. Handle it gentle." He crossed his arms.

"Rrgh, silence!" She roared, angrily. The only ones that could try to order her around were her parents... If she had any.

"Looks like we've gotta beat that thing to get by." Cloud looked back at Link, who nodded, ready for the fight.

To a ship that wasn't finished, it was well armed, with laser guns, its own missiles launchers, besides the drones that came out of it sometimes. The shield was good enough to keep their shoots away. Maneuvering to keep themselves safe, Cloud lost a little track of where they were going, Link aimed for the doors where the drones usually came from as soon as they opened, but the drones usually came at the same time than the missiles, it was almost impossible to keep up with both.

A missile hit one of the Tornado's wings, sending them spinning out of control a little, but Cloud had been mastering his air combat abilities and quickly got the plane under control again. He had to take them into a loop to avoid another missile. Chip didn't like that flight stile not even a bit.

The battle went on for a few minutes in which they had no idea where they were anymore, but the smoke coming from the bigger ship indicated it wouldn't last too long.

"I think you should stop now." The android approached again, pointing a counter on the ship's panel the girl probably wasn't even paying attention to.

"Huh?" Emma looked back at the droid, then to where he was pointing. "Energy levels dropping?" She sighed in frustration, they surely couldn't continue that way if they wanted to land. "What a disaster!" Growling to herself, she made the only wise decision they had. "Retreat!" She ordered to her robots. "That's not over yet." The girl muttered.

"Cool!" Link cheered, seeing the bigger ship retreating into the clouds.

"Is she giving up?" Chip asked his friends.

"Not for too long." Cloud replied, but was more worried in finding where they where and how far from their destination, it was hard with all that clouds.

But as soon as they were low enough to see, it was clear they hadn't gone out of course as a group of orange colored roofs came into view.

"Yay!" Cloud cheered. "Look, Link, Spagonia is just ahead! We did it!" Of course the Tornado needed a few repairs, but they were alive and basically whole. Cloud soon located the city's clock tower, he knew was near the University and found the nearest landing spot they could use, just a few streets away.

"I'll fix the Tornado before we leave. Now let's go see the professor." Cloud called. "Let's see. The school he teaches at was around here somewhere..." He'd lost account of these few streets and it had been long since his last time in the city.

"If you're lost, we can just ask." Link suggested. "Hey, sir!" He called the nearest peasant. "We're looking for Spagonia's University. Seems my friend here got a little lost."

"It's straight up the road. You'll see it. Lots of activity and students milling about." The man pointed.

"Thanks." Link turned to his friend. "See. That was easy!"

As they began to walk up the street, once again music caught their attention. Link ran ahead, with Chip closely following him. Cloud was the only one confuse with what was happening, but soon followed his friends.

In what looked like a commercial area because of the various shops, there was a young white wolf, Skye. This time she was dressed in a blue shirt and dark green, tight shorts, black fingerless, biker gloves a black belt with a little bag and a pair of skaters. Singing as usual, but not exactly dancing. It was something similar, but over skaters and with obstacles that appeared out of thin air.

She was alone this time and there wasn't a crowd around, but various people watched from the nearby restaurant and other points a little far and a little chest was let near with a good amount of rings and a few other things.

The girl had a good speed over these things and even better agility. There was no magic this time as the rings kept its natural color, the obstacles looked like a natural power of the ring in her left wrist.

This time Link wouldn't let her get away, now he knew a little more about her magic tricks.

Cloud noticed his friend watching the girl so intently and decided it was better to ask.

"Who's her?"

"That is Skye. I don't know how she got here so fast, but I'll give her ring back, then we'll be on our way."

"She's so... different, but looks somehow familiar..." Cloud said.

Impatient, Link soon located a radio nearby and turned it off.

"Hey!" The girl shouted, not really angry, then rolled her eyes and went to get her things. As she lifted the little chest, a ring feel from it and rolled in the boys' direction. Cloud picked it up and approached, offering her the object.

"Thanks, but it's yours. Form where I came, we believe gifts brings good luck, especially when they fall."

"Well, thanks."

"So, what you guys want that couldn't wait me to finish?" She pointed them towards the restaurant and grabbed her radio. "I'm Skye, by the way, and you guys?"

"I'm Link, my friends here are Cloud and Chip..."

"I've see you around Apotos. Nice to actually meet you."

"How did you arrive here so fast?" Cloud asked, curious.

"Wind-rider. I flew here as soon as possible. Some subsidiaries drafts, perfect mapping... I always liked to fly, I'm not called Skye for nothing, the sky is the first place people sees me. When it isn't it is because they are in trouble. Are you three in trouble?"

"No. I just thought it was yours, but you just disappeared last time." Link offered her the ring-bracelet.

"I was in a little hurry. But it can't be my ring because I didn't lose it, I gave it to someone who needed more of a destiny than me. Given rigs are said to bring luck for both sides and to create a special bond, it's an old tradition."

"And to whom you gave the ring?"

"It's my and her problem. You can get this ring to you, anyway. Found rings also brigs luck and I feel you'll need. And for you, my cute friend," She smiled at Chip, than began to look over her chest, until she gave him a handful of chocolates. "I don't have anything special, but my special chocolates."

"Chocolate!" He exclaimed happy. "Mmmm... It's wonderful!"

Skye blushed a little.

"Thanks. Cooking is not exactly my hobby, I prefer painting and my little shows, but it makes me feel home."

"But a pair of Chaos Rings react to each other, doesn't them?" Cloud asked.

"Just if there is more than a pair but, as far as I know, there are just three rings, so the three react to each other's powers. Not that it matters, separated their powers are very limited. You three came over here just for it?"

"No. We're heading for the university to see Professor Hamada about the trouble with the planet."

"Well, good luck to you then. If you have time later, lunch is on me."

"And your friend, Jason, sent you this." Link showed her the golden ring Jason gave him.

"Oh, right. I was going to see him later, these rings are too important to me."

"What are them?" Cloud asked her, as Skye threw the ring inside the treasure chest.

"They're known as Chaos Drivers or Code Rings. As you should have guessed, they're not real rings, they're advanced technology, pieces of a broken machine. The lost island has resurfaced when the planet broke, so did the lost pieces. I'm a Code Hunter, so I'm searching for them to try to fix the machine."

"I've heard of this machine. It's said the island sank long ago and in a temple in it was a machine, ancient alien technology that was broken in the fall."

"I've been there. There is nothing broken, just no energy and the missing rings. I don't think it fell from anywhere, it was built there and the rings spread on purpose. There are so many that would be impossible to just one person to collect all to fix it. I've been asking friends on my way for help, can you three give me a few hands with this?"

"And what the machine does?" Link decided to give her the other two rings he found later and, to his surprise, Cloud also handed her a bronze one, with green stars and also green inside markings.

"I still don't know. That's why I'll fix it and find out. And don't say me it can be dangerous, you would understand if you had been there as well. Don't you feel there is something wrong? Something missing? Cloud has been finding lost projects and old notes shared with a person he doesn't know. Link has lost his sword and not even paid attention to its lack. Both of you think you know me, but you're also sure you don't. And why do any of you call your worst enemy by her first name? Why is a kid alone and up to no good like her? Well, better you go see the professor. But I think we'll meet again early than you expect."

As she began to walk away, Link ran in front of her.

"Wait! How do you know I had a sword?" How did she know all the other things if they'd just meet?

"Exactly!" She pointed out triumphantly, before running away, this time Link let her go.

The worst of it all, was the fact she was right. The girl looked familiar, as did Jason and the Rebels Live signs. He'd really just felt the lack of his sword now that she said it, and still had no idea why he even had one, to begin with. He also had no idea why they called Emma by her first name mostly of the time she wasn't around, it sounded more like they were old school rivals than actually enemies… And thinking was giving him a big headache.

"Can we thrust her?" Cloud approached, observing the dark alley to which the girl ran.

"I don't know, but she can't be too much problem to us."

"We should check up on this machine later, or see if the professor knows something. Lt's talk to him."

 **-KK- -KK-**

If the university was hard to miss, the Professor's lab was hard to find. If outside was agitated, inside it was almost empty, not too much people to ask for directions and they got lost a couple of times before finally finding their way.

The laboratory itself was a mess. Inside, two human girls talked to a group of cops. Cloud quickly recognized one, the girl of the treasure map, she looked quite angry.

The boys had no idea why, but there was that feeling again, like they'd seen the duo before, like something was missing...

Whatever the cops were looking for, they seemed to be finished as they leave the room, without paying attention to the mobian group at the doorway. The same way, both girls sighed and began to try to clean the room.

Link knocked on the open door; it got the older girl's attention, the one who sent Cloud to Apotos.

"Cloud!" She exclaimed, happily. "Hope you're not here to say my tips didn't work." She giggled. "I'm kidding. By the way, my name is Lizzie and Zelda there seems a little busy to talk, but it's a pleasure. What brings you and your friends here?"

"We're looking for Professor Hamada. And what are you doing here? Why were the cops here?"

"The Professor has been kidnapped." Replied the other girl, Zelda, finally giving up and approaching.

"What?!" The boys exclaimed together. It was surprising news. "How did it happen?" Cloud asked.

"It was a little bit before the tremors hit." Zelda explained.

"In the middle of the night, I was probably the only one awaken around besides Professor Hamada, not that it helped. C'mon, who would suspect of such a young girl anyway?"

Emma!

"Anyone that could see the pack of robots with her." Zelda said to her friend. "All the noise woke me up, but the first thing that caught my eye was the wolf girl sneaking around the garden."

"I tried to fight them, but this raven-haired boy showed up... They knocked us out. When I woke up, Professor Hamada was gone, together with all lab data."

"It can't be!" Cloud sighed. "And Skye was around too, and she didn't tell us that!"

"Maybe it wasn't her. Skye was in Apotos when the planet broke. But it sure sounds like Emma." Was it before they received the mysterious call?

"What a horrible thing to do!" Chip exclaimed suddenly. "We've got to go help that professor guy out, and fast! If he got kidnapped that long ago, he's got to be real hungry by now! And if I was that hungry... I-I don't know how long I would last! I'd rather be dead!"

"Well, I was getting worried too after no one called us for a whole day." Lizzie said, sadly.

"I'm sure Emma is feeding him." Cloud tried to calm them down. "I know she's far from the usual kid, but even she can't be that cruel."

"Even so, let's go and find the professor!" Link said.

"Oh, thanks!" Lizzie hugged Link, before realizing it and deciding it was better to go back to cleaning.

"Really, really thanks!" Zelda said as well, also happy, but a little more reserved. "I don't know why a girl like her would do such a thing. Where are her parents?"

"We don't think she has any." Cloud replied. The fact was: they didn't know. They knew nothing about Emma, except she was a prodigy child, something around twelve years old and was always trying to take over the world.

"Thank you, guys!" Zelda thanked again, with a smile. "We'll try to put this place back in order while it."

"We can ask around. It's a big town. I'm sure somebody knows something! We can separate, we meet back at the Tornado." Cloud suggested.

The hedgehog nodded and he and Chip ran ahead. But it was hard to get any information. Just as Lizzie said, it happened in the middle of the night and mostly people on the neighborhood were asleep.

Then they heard... The music coming from a nearby alleyway. It was a little darker there, on the shadow of the buildings, but there was Skye, resting against a wall, eyes closed, slowly singing. Her ears twitched a little when they approached, but she didn't open her eyes.

"I told you we'd meet soon. Did you talk to the professor?"

"You knew he was kidnapped, didn't you?" He accused and her smirk quickly declared herself guilty.

"Maybe." Was her sly response.

"The professor assistants saw you around when it happened..."

"Probably." The girl interrupted. "But it means nothing. I was following someone, but it wasn't your little rival or the professor. It's my story, my mission, my problem."

So it _was_ her? Link looked over her shoulder to see another Rebels sign behind her.

"How did you arrive in Apotos so fast then?"

"Like I always do. Of course a little of ring magic on the way. I can control the elements, speed, strength and short space teleport as far as I know. And of course the magic gimmicks, the most natural power of the rings, almost automatic and can save you from some troubles. It was better with both, but I know I did the right thing. I don't think you'll be able to handle this much, not that you need, anyway, but I think even you may find it useful."

Link didn't tell her it already saved him once.

"And do you know where Emma is now?"

"I've heard rumors... Reliable sources points her destination as Mazuri, you can try there."

"Wait!" He just thought something that maybe did help about her. "It was you who warned us about Emma's fleet?"

"Humm... Yeah! I had to do something, don't I? I usually don't interfere with destiny, but I thought it was time to. When you come back, we can have that lunch together, or a dinner maybe, so you can tell me how was the trip. I love to travel and love stories, but I've never been in Mazuri."

 **-KK- -KK-**

"Did you find anything out about the professor?" Cloud asked, as he they meet again. He apparently was finishing to fix his plane.

"Did 'you' find anything out?"

"I talked to a few people who saw him on a plane to Mazuri."

"That's what Skye told me. I just wasn't sure if I should believe her."

"The girl seems honest enough. A little strange, but she seems like a good girl. Let's head out so. I just finished fixing. Next stop, Mazuri!"


	5. Jumpers

**Sorry if this chapter is a little short and took too long, but my Tablet broke and I was playing Pokémon... Anyway, the chapter is short because it matches the first chapter of Jumpers: Knights of the Lost Worlds. The new story has some aditional scenes not shown in this chapter if you want to check, mostly because this one follows Link and his friends (sometimes Emma too), while the other follows the Jumpers.**

 **For the Jumpers, I'll just say they're from different worlds and the following characters: Candi,** **Rebecca, Demetra, Cherry, Elana, Jasmine, Berry, Candiel, Twitchy, Daniel (but not Dan), Swiss, Kendall and Reuben belongs to TCKing12. I also don't own Legend of Zelda or Sonic, neither any world the Jumpers may come from, except Kingdom of the Stars that is actually the world of my in-progress non-fics.**

* * *

Emma entered the dark room, without bothering to light up the place. A spark flashed over her hand, giving her a slight vision of a little office/workshop. The place was a total madness, with mechanic pieces scattered on the floor and the stand surrounding the space, an old laptop rested on the front table, a lonely chair was thrown aside... But what called her attention in the mere seconds in which the light flashed, was the many drawings on the wall. Mostly invention projects, but there were a few other pictures of indecipherable meaning.

As the girl touched the wall, the transparent cables around the ceiling lightened up with electricity. Not bothering the dust, she threw herself in the chair and slide it to near the computer table. She spun around as the door closed itself, to face the biggest drawing in the room. It was perfect, almost as if it was a photo, Emma recognized the traces and the little drawing in the bottom corner which replaced the signature, but she couldn't remember the name of the artist right now.

Emma looked like the woman on the painting, except for hair and eye color and the choice for clothing. The picture was almost completely in black and yellow, life seemed to shine in the woman's stormy eyes and the electricity spark on her hand. Emma summoned a longer lasting spark as well, but soon dispelled it. She had little of the power her mother seemed to have and little to no memory of her, anyway. The girl kept the magic for herself; she was more of the technology kind after all. Her last helper kept saying she was like her father and Emma was proud of it for some reason.

"It will work this time, dad. I swear!" She muttered to the darkness.

A distant music made itself heard suddenly. She spun back and opened a secret compartment on the wall, behind the computer. Ignoring the pendant inside, a gift from her father and one of the only things she had from her mother (as well as one of the only things she remembered of them), and searched the bottom of the drawer until feeling her fingers over a different type of metal. It seemed only an old coin, but had a slight glow, a red E on a side and a black R on the other. Her initials, but they could mean something else.

The girl threw the coin into the air, the music being replaced by a single pure note, which brought flashes she struggled to forget. A battle ship against a group of war planes, explosions and people shouting… They'd invaded the ship and she tried to run away… but that was all she could remember. Who were them or what happened was a blank to her.

Emma was brought back to reality by an ear piercing sound the coin made when it finally hit the table. The lights went off, but she didn't mind. Throwing the coin back into the secret drawer and closing it, she knew something was coming. Opening her laptop, she looked over a lot of archives until finally finding what she wanted. From a drawer under the table she took a bottle containing a strange purple smoke and a metal bracelet, closed everything and left.

That part of the base was empty and dark. Emma considered it her sanctuary, even if she rarely used anything besides her bedroom and sometimes the secret laboratory to where she was going now.

She typed the password to open the lab's door and took off her jacket, throwing it aside as soon as she entered. Besides everything she inherited from her parents, living seven of her twelve years in a kind of boarding school, created her a personal style, which was once based of her father, but didn't change her personality and objectives, maybe because their caretaker never minded to try. To her, the important wasn't them being good or bad, who or what they actually followed, just being true to themselves.

The place was more organized than the later room, maybe because the girl actually worked there sometimes. This time, there was a big water crystal attached to one of the machines, seeming to contain a shadow about her size, maybe a little shorter, but it was hard to recognize. She sat down in front of the big computer and turned the machine on.

Under only the computer glow, she began to finish the work she'd taken the last two weeks working on. She attached the bottle to the machine and the smoke began to flow into the crystal until it began to crack, making the girl smile evilly to herself. They wouldn't get her now.

 **-KK- -KK-**

Not far from there, the Tornado flew over the savanna.

The boys had been searching all day for Emma's hideout, with little to no information but no actual success.

After finally finding a small city, they were pointed out towards the point they were now. It was night already and even if they were used to fly in the night light, or its lack, the visibility wasn't exactly good and they hadn't found any trace of their enemy yet.

"I saw a village on our way here. We should fly back and see if anyone else has seen Emma." Cloud suggested.

Link was about to agree when he noticed the strange glow coming from the Chaos Ring, just a side was glowing and, as he moved his arm, the glow also changed side, always pointing the same direction.

"Can you find a place to land near?" He asked, quickly changing his mind. Maybe Skye didn't tell him everything about that bracelet.

"Sure." Cloud quickly agreed. The village wasn't too far and a large trail connected it to the old, abandoned, clay castle. He had the feeling they shouldn't be there, but when was the time they actually followed these rules to save the world? "You think the Chaos Ring can track Emma down?" He couldn't help but asked.

"I don't think so. But it's surely tracking something." Link jumped off the plane and quickly ran towards the castle's garden.

The doors were closed, the garden's vegetation almost completely dead, except for a few native plants, but they saw various pairs of footprints and a torch was lit up by the entrance, signs someone had been there recently.

"Strange... There are no footprints outside except for ours." The young fox commented.  
"They must be ghosts!" Chip said, remaining slightly protected behind his friends.  
"Ghosts wouldn't let footprints anywhere. There are no marks of any vehicle also."

"Ghosts or not, we're on the right trail." Link pointed out the Egg Fighter guarding the entrance.

"Egg" Fighter... Link thought it had to have a reason why the name but, if there was one, Emma was the only one who knew. Maybe not even her...

"Emma's actual base shall be somewhere behind this castle. Or underneath it."

"Let's make a visit then!" Link said, before destroying the robot before it could call for reinforcements.

A little too late, or maybe it was just their luck. From the vegetation began to emerge a bunch of the strange creatures he'd fought the night before.

Maybe it was his impression, but they seemed a little stronger, but were just a few little dinos and he quickly got rid of them, letting out a howl of victory.

"Emma will have to do better than it if she wants to stop us."

"I think she already knows that." Cloud replied. "Do you think it's her who controls those things?"

"I don't know. But we'll find out."

 **-KK- -KK-**

It really looked like Emma knew they were there and had sent her troops to stop the trio. But strangely, they saw a little of the purple smoke their new enemies seemed to be made moving around, but was quickly absorved for the plants around. Flowers began to grow up from the ground, giant, bright pink flowers, that didn't exitate to fire energy at them. This time Cloud joined his friend on the fight.

The young fox wasn't one of battles, but he was one of helping his friends and he had his own goal on that battle as well.

"Hey!" Chip called them from the air, but they were too busy to notice.

The dark plants were weaker than any other of the shadowy creatures. Cloud quickly got rid of them, while Link battled the robots. As the last one began to disappear he quickly pushed a button of his watch and a little machine on his mechanical arm absorved a little of the shadow. If he could study that, maybe he could find out where that things come from and how to get permanent rid of them.

"We're going nowhere like this!" Link protested.

"Hey!" Chip called again. "I see a light!"

The boys on the ground looked at each other surprised. They were supposed to be the only ones there. Except if it was Emma, but she was smart enough to not call attention for herself. Link climbed the wall and saw the light not far.

"I will check it up." He warned, jumping to the roof and soon to the ground on another little garden.

The light was too strong, so he shielded his eyes before approaching. It was strangely cold inside the bright area and afaint music seemed to come from its core. The hedgehog couldn't see a thing, but he easily heard a rushed movement, quickly jumped out of the way and grabbed the mysterious enemy. He was about to throw it away, but the startled yelp made him stop. It was a girl's voice, but didn't sound like Emma.

The light began to fade and he let her go. For a few seconds nothing happened, then the girl spoke.

"Who's there?"

Link blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision, but everything was a mix of flashing colors.

"Snow, are you all right?" Another girl asked, somewhere at his back.

Another girl let out a scared cry.

"There is something strange here!" She shouted.

"There is something frozen here." Another one warned. "But I can't see a thing."

"Are them all right?" Chip asked to Cloud as the little fox landed near the confuse group. Being the only ones who didn't enter the light, they were also the only ones who could actually see.

"Just a little blind because of the light. What are you girls doing here?"

"Who are you?" The girl near him asked.

"My name is Cloud. Who..."

"Cloud?" A raven-haired girl, who looked like one of the younger ones asked. "Cloud Candy?"

"No. It was Alistair's nickname, don't you remember?" The blonde girl near him replied.

"Sounds too young to be Ali." One of the little girls said.

But the light at ffect finally began to fade. Even with his vision a little blurry, Link could see his attacker was in fact a teenager girl, around fiften or sixteen years old, long brown hair in a braid, ice-blue eyes and pale skin and, to his surprise, she had no weapons, yet he was sure she was the one who attacked him. Around him were a bunch other girls and frozen nightmares.

"Sonic?" A little girl asked at his back. Wasn't her too young to be out there without her parents?

"Who's Sonic?" He asked, confused.

"No one." One of the older girls was quick to reply. She actually had a sword at hand, probably been fighting before the light. "Who are you, actually?"

"I'm Link. And you girls?"

"Link..." A few of them muttered, sharing looks that hid a question they thought better not to make.

"I'm Snow." The pale girl approached and held a hand to him to shake. Her grip was strong and her touch strangely cold. "This is my cousin, Sunny." She presented the little blonde girl who confused him.

"My name is Bunny!" A raven-haired girl suddenly was by his side. "Or they call me like this usually." It was just him or she had a slight candy scent?

The other girls quickly presented themselves, mostly from afar but a few approached. The girl with the sword was the only one who said nothing."

"Don't mind Trin." Snow said. "She is a pirate, not usually sociable. She trusts no one except for herself and her father, maybe Eli a little."

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked.

"On a treasure hunt." Bunny replied.

"We need something to finish something to solve a problem." Camille added, not exactly explIaining a thing.

"That's none of your business, why don't you go home?" The pirate, aparently Trin, said.

"Hey, Trin, they can help!" Jawell said.

"Like we need help... They are the ones who need help! They..."

"On, shut up, Trin!" Snow protested, and a few girls began to argue.

"We actually need help. We had to frozen those things..." Stella was saying when the white haired one, Jawell, stepped up between them. He could see a Rebels sign on the wall behind her.

"...and the rest of our group is in danger!"

"What?!" The other girls exclaimed, surprised.

"I just received a message. Emma captured them, and you know what it means."

"Do you know Emma?" Cloud couldn't help to ask. They knew nothing about these girls, but there was an explosion of light, a bunch of frozen nightmares and now Emma...

"She studied with us." Jawell explained.

"Lived there, in fact." Trinity's tone finally wasn't angry anymore, she sounded distant, somehow. "Away from everything she knew after her mother died, because they didn't trust her father."

It was a surprise to the boys any mention to their enemie's family or school. But what did Trinity actually meant by her statement?

"Do you guys know her as well?" Bunny asked.

"We're looking for her actual hideout as well. She kidnapped someone we were looking for."

"Then we can help each other." Snow said. "Let's get going!"

"I know the way. I'll lead." Jawell offered.

"Right. Are you guys coming?"

"Sure." Link quick replied. He could do that himself, but looking at what they did, the group's help could be useful if everyone wanted a safe escaping.


End file.
